


Every Villain Needs a Monologue

by evilsami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilsami/pseuds/evilsami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's life doesn't exactly follow the yellow brick road, but meeting Dick Roman definitely counts as meeting her Wicked Witch.</p><p>Or, Jo doesn't die, and Charlie doesn't leave.  Also, demons make great plot advancers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Villain Needs a Monologue

**Author's Note:**

> From the Tumblr prompt:
> 
> "This is probably a bad time, but will you marry me?"

Charlie isn’t a good person.

That’s not to say that she’s a bad person—she’s helped little old ladies cross the street and volunteered at soup kitchens and looked after her neighbor Jerry’s cats while he was out of town visiting his dying mother. So in terms of good versus evil, she’s pretty balanced out, all things considered.

For the last decade or so, she’s lived on the run, or, at the very least, under a list of aliases and false paperwork trails the length of the radius she now has casted. Leviathans. What the hell?

Her boss is psychotic, she’s working with three decidedly grumpy hunters to stop the monster apocalypse, and she still hasn’t paid rent this month. Not that that’s likely with the whole Roman Industries going caput thing. She should probably go ahead and direct transfer that paycheck in the next few days.

But back to the internal monologue:

Dick went stabby-bye, Bobby went back to South Dakota, and in the next room over, there is a very hot, very blonde hunter by the name of Jo.

Charlie thinks she might be in Hell.

On the one hand, Jo is (obviously) cute and tough with enough emotional backstory to give the Winchesters (two-thirds of the grumpy hunters trio, BTdubs) a run for their money. On the other hand, the lady hunter (huntress?) doesn’t seem to be giving Charlie any of the attention she’s used to receiving. Not to mention she was planning to skip town like, yesterday. The conversation delaying that had gone something like this:

“Thanks for… Well, for helping save the world, I guess.”

“Yeah, no problem. All in a day’s work, and stuff. So… do you hunt with Sam and Dean a lot?”

The answer had been a resounding yes and the following proclamation that Jo thought of them like the brothers she never asked for, thank you very much. Jo was adorable when she blushed; her ears burned pink and her shoulders very nearly touched her ears. 

About that time was when Bobby had left and the Winchesters and Jo had retreated to the kitchen for a strategizing session. Charlie, feeling only somewhat put out, had headed back to her room intent to get going before anyone noticed that she was leaving.

Which, come to think of it, didn’t really explain why she was standing in her closet, things mostly packed, staring at the wall thinking about all of this. Huh. So this was what it felt like to monologue. She should do it more often. Although, she acknowledged to herself, narrating in third person is tricky business. 

Anyway.

Back to Jo. Tiny, adorable, sassy Jo who twirled knives around her fingers like they weren’t pointy and sharp and dangerous and had an ease to her movements Charlie hadn’t seen on anyone—human or virtual. What she wouldn’t give for an angel/demon plot point right now.

“You should totally stay. I bet Jo would love to show you how grateful she is for not being turned into Leviathan meatstock.”

“Wait, no, you need to leave. Dead guy means police and police means they could figure out your tragic backstory, moron. Oh, and hey! That part equals jail!”

Actually, come to think of it, angels and demons might be real. Enough people believed in them, it would make sense. She should probably ask Sam and Dean about it later. Right after she quit stalling.

Her attention snapped to the door when someone knocked, and, like every cliché female movie sidekick ever, she opened the door to demons and the world went black.

When she came to, there were rope burns on her wrist and ankles, blood running down her cheek, and her arm felt like it’d been rebroken and reset all over again. “Whaazit?” Was the only sound she could manage through the dry, sticky gunk in her mouth, like she hadn’t had a drink in a few days, and when she squinted really hard, she could just make out the form of a human body (or at least, human shaped) a few feet away. 

“Charlie? Hey, I’m glad you’re awake. Do you want some water?” The blonde angel in front of her cupped her cheek with a cool hand, gently stroking back sweaty red hair. Charlie barely managed a nod, and regretted it almost as soon as the angel stopped touching her. Worried brown eyes swooped into her line of sight again a moment later, just as soon the water touched her lips. Charlie drank greedily, some spilling out along her chin and pooling in the dirty crevice of her collar bone.

Her eyes closed briefly, and as she drank, Jo began to speak. “You were attacked, back at your apartment. I don’t know exactly what you remember, but the demons possessed you and used you to trick us. Dean and I exorcised you and Sam is… Well, he’s upstairs. He’s had worse.”

Charlie swallowed, brushing Jo’s hand and the bottle away from her mouth. “Are you okay?”

Jo smiled, a cheeky little thing that almost resembled a smirk. “Possessed or not, kid, I could kick your butt any day of the week.”

Stomach fluttering stupidly, Charlie returned the smile. “This is probably a bad time, but marry me?”

Her eyes widened. “Well, I guess you don’t waste any time! I usually go on dates with folk before I agree to marry them.”

Charlie blinked, her head still fuzzy but her cheeks aching in that way that they do when she smiles too much and can’t stop. “That sounds awesome.”

She then promptly passed out. Luckily, Jo thought she was adorable and very much enjoyed reminding Charlie of her impromptu proposal for the rest of their happy, adventure-filled lives. Charlie was only able to get back at her, years later, when Jo finally answered, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first, well, anything in a while, and I'm a bit rusty. This was all basically an excuse to write some fluff and also because I watched 10x11 and I already miss Charlie. Consider this my contribution to the fandom for today. Also also, apologies for the yellow brick road reference in the summary in case you were looking for an Oz fic. It was only mildly intentional.


End file.
